Pennies
by lxmos
Summary: Enjolras never believed in lucky pennies. Pairing: e/r/e. Originally written for Ceara (concreteangelroxherhalo) on tumblr. Drabble. Complete.


_i. One Cent_

He never understood the stigma of finding a penny on the ground. It was only one cent; someone else was poorer by that much, now. What happened if they really needed it? Anyway, if he picked it up, any charity would be furious with a one cent donation. Better to leave it on the ground for those that would need it. When he told Grantaire, the man laughed, and then stated that Enjolras might be more of a cynic than he originally thought.

It wasn't that he didn't believe it would do good, it was that he knew it wouldn't do anything. At least until he picked up the next penny that he saw (to prove his friend wrong).

* * *

 _ii. Two Cents_

The penny came with a girl. A loud girl. A loud, cute girl.

Before he could say anything, she quickly (and brutishly) told him that her name was Eponine and that the penny was hers, damn it, and that he better put it down right away. When he argued, she crossed her arms, and shouted that it would take one penny to stop her from screaming for help. Enjolras, who didn't need to be apprehended by law enforcement again, gave her the penny and quickly made his escape. He sure as hell wasn't picking up any more pennies.

Within moments of setting off, though, he realized that he was being tailed. Fingers formed fists, and he turned to the person, finding himself face to face with the female. "One penny to get rid of me," she states, but he doesn't pay her until thirty minutes later, after getting her phone number and a nice conversation.

* * *

 _iii. Losing_

The next time he found a penny, it was tails down. With a short sigh, he leaned over, flipped it, and sat back down in his high-backed chair. Enjolras kept insisting he wasn't becoming superstitious, but Combeferre and Courfeyrac knew the truth. He was being superstitious because Grantaire was.

The man mentioned was entering the cafe a few moments after Enjolras flipped the coin, and he was reminded remarkably of Marius as the man practically waltzed in. "I have forgotten about you, Apollo!" Grantaire cheered, plucking up the prize from where it rested on the ground. "And I now have a penny and a girl!"

He wished that he never flipped that penny to begin with.

* * *

 _iv. Forgetting_

When he had left his wallet on the train, he didn't think that the pretty girl would be the one returning it, a fierce little glint in her eye. When she mentioned that he hadn't contacted her, Enjolras shrugged, before stating that he had been busy lately (a lie; he hadn't been ready to contact her since Grantaire got a girlfriend). She wasn't believing it, and they spent most of the day together, until she mentioned that she had a date later that had to be met.

His face fell (he tried to keep it up), and she promised to visit later. In fact, she walked him home, kissed his cheek, and returned a few hours later. The date, she said, had gone brilliantly, but it felt like there was something missing. It wasn't something she could place, but her partner felt it too.

Enjolras flipped a penny in his hand, and gave it to her. "Best of luck figuring it out.

* * *

 _v. Pennies_

A few months passed at rapid pace, with Grantaire never bringing his mysterious girlfriend around, and Eponine occasionally visiting. Someone was constantly leaving pennies on his doormat, and although it was a welcome surprise, he was beginning to get frustrated. So, he did what any sane person would do.

He shipped them off anonymously to Grantaire.

It was on his way to do so that he sneezed. And then he sneezed again. And then he walked back home, because it seemed he was sick. Courfeyrac and Combeferre, from the next room, kissed him on the forehead each, and went off to work, leaving Enjolras alone. With a sight, he texted Eponine ("Can you bring soup? I'm in bed ill"), rolled over, and fell asleep.

* * *

 _vi. Nickels_

A week came and went while Enjolras had the flu, though he only remembered a few things. For one, he recalled Grantaire sitting by his side, chatting about nonsense. He thinks that they flirted a few times, as his heart was still panging. Eponine had come, too, and spoon fed him, while chuckling at Grantaire.

Instead of pennies, he was receiving nickels. It was rather annoying.

On the bright side, Grantaire told him that he would be bringing his girlfriend by the flat later, as everyone had already met her during his little sick-week. Well, the girlfriend wasn't a bright thing, but Grantaire was. If only Eponine was able to come and help him, except she told him that she already had plans.

* * *

 _vii. Found_

His heart pounded as he opened the door to see Grantaire, looking disheveled as usual, holding the hand of someone hiding behind his massive frame. Enjolras briefly thought of the rudeness, but said nothing, simply opening the door wider. He didn't really trust his mouth.

She slipped out behind Grantaire quickly, smiling brightly. It was Eponine, holding in her hand the penny that he had given her. With a little blush, she pressed a kiss to his cheeks. "We found what was missing."

He was unable to respond, eyes casting down. Oh. Of course it would be them together. For all those pennies he was picking up, did he have no luck?

None?

"It was you, Apollo," Grantaire slowly murmured, staring up at him with bright eyes. "You were missing."

Without another word, he flung himself into both of their arms. Maybe pennies were lucky after all.


End file.
